I didn't know it was wrong
by MoonliteGaze
Summary: About a puppy love gone lost...about two guys but its only part 1 and 3 to read parts 2 and 4 please go to sammycrusinix to read! its yaoi! beware!
1. Chapter 1

**-cloudy gray skies stalk the people of the town below as their daily commute begins-**

**-it hardly affects anyone, but a few-**

**-*on a pouch of a hand-me-down house*-**

Sitting there, I look up at the clouds and wonder. Why was it so wrong?

He was the greatest thing in my life at that time…everyone wanted to be amazing just like him, the cootie-infected girls wanted him too…but he was mine…and only mine.

He knew it too, he told me all sort of things: saying that we would get married, get a big house, fill it with kids, and have all sorts of pets to keep our kids happy….there was only one problem…

We were both boys….

I didn't know there was anything wrong with it. It seemed to me it was perfect and falling into place…

It was the best…till I told my parents I wanted a big, poofy, white dress so I can marry him…

Saying those words to my parents…at that age…scared them. The fact that their only son might be gay…How was I suppose to know it was wrong? Mom never said a thing to me about it…Dad probably wanted too but didn't…they just swept it under the rug and packed up everything on top of it.

that's right we moved a few days after that.

Our last days, we tried to spend as much time as our families permitted then we both made a promise. When were old enough…we will find each other again and really be together.

Those words made me feel safe again…Sad thing is….I don't remember anything else of him….

I wonder if he remembers me…

**-across town in one of the few universities the town has to offer-**

**-in one of the many luxury dorms sits someone on their balcony….smoking-**

Thinking back to the days when I was the most popular kid on the block makes me wish I was there again instead in this fucking rich-ass school where I'm one of the dorks…fuck that.

These fucking rich kids are nothing but snooty sluts. They act like they are better then everyone and open up their legs or pants for everyone…sicking.

I miss those old times. I even had my own special someone. My parents knew about him and they knew I loved him. They just told me okay and ignored me. Well that's what they mostly do whenever I talked to them so I didn't care. He was so small and weak, he needed me. I loved watching over him and protecting him from the bullies down the block. With him…I didn't feel alone.

I wish he stayed around much longer…I don't remember why but he moved away. And when he did my parents moved me into a better school and well I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens after that.

Did I do something wrong? Did I scare him away? I still don't know the real answer…

What's even sadder is that I don't even remember his name…or what he looks like…

Oh well…what can I tell ya puppy love gets ya

Crap I'm late for that fucking blind date!

**-runs off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all,**

**once again this is a collab between me and sammycrusinix go to her page to read part 2**

**R&R**

**guy love so BEWARE!**

* * *

Watching those eyes fade away from the world made me believe the worse. Even though I've only known Aster for a small amount of time over pasta, it made both of my fists curl up tightly until you could see the white of my knuckles.

I knew he was nervous, I was hoping my relaxed attitude would've helped but those waiters….those waiters…scared him…

I step over Aster's body carefully and began punching out each waiter one by one…soon the over weight cops came running towards me like a raging rhino…looking for a donut, that's when I knew it wasn't safe for him to be there any more.

As quickly as my body permitted I pick up Aster from the ground and fling his motionless body over my shoulder. The cops ran out of breath and began to slow down, that's when I looked for the nearest exit and ran out with aster's body swaying with my motions.

I can hear the cops screaming for me to halt.

But I couldn't…

Not with him in this state.

I run as quickly as possible then slip into a dark alleyway before the cops even knew it. Making us safe…for now

I wait about an hour until the cops decided to leave the area, so that's when I stepped out of the alley way and began to make way towards the train station. Now that I'm not running…it seems so much fucking farther. Yet, I cant run without damaging him. So I let out a small sigh and go forth towards the station.

By the time I got there it was about 9 o'clock …or 10...not quite sure since my watch is busted. Well thankfully the ticket guy bought the story that Aster wasn't a heavy drinker and passed out after one beer. He let me through with ease and got on the 350 train towards my place.

Once I got off at my stop, I did a quick look around just to make sure that none of the cops followed me. Once I was reassured I headed towards my university. All the stick-up-their-ass bitches are asleep and wont be able to see me walk in. so with ease I just went in and into my room.

Thank god we each get our own rooms. Once I walked in I gently lied down Aster onto my small sofa and saw that some of the pasta got on him. Fuck. Well I guess I can take…off…his…shirt… just the thought of taking it off started to arouse me but I had to FOCUS!

So after a few smacks to the face I take it off and put a blanket over him to protect my urges.

Then I take a look at myself…its only a fun way to eat when its still nice and warm; not cold and sticky. With a sigh I undress myself and head towards my shower not really knowing when my sleeping beauty will wake up.

As I stood under the water I wondered why he felt so familiar, is it just because of the feeling he's making me feel? Am I missing love? Or is it more? His eyes say to my soul "think idiot" or that's just me trying to force myself to think

Ugh! I don't know!

I finished up my shower and headed into my room to change so that if he wakes soon he wont freak thinking that I'm going to rape him…no he's too cute for that.

So then I just leaned over the back edge of the couch and watched…waiting to see his eyes again…

_With a chuckle Adrien watches Aster with careful eyes and slowly examines the outline of his body that the blanket holds softly._

Wow….just wow….how lucky am I to be able to get him. He's so…so….perfect.

Lucky me…

Slowly his eyes opened and I watched them dart back and forth trying to find out where the hell he is.

"what? Wha- what happened! Where am I!" then his eyes widened then he asked with a scared voice "are you a rapist/kidnapper? No! my family cant afford ransom!" he quickly backed up from me so I gently raise up my hands to where he can see them.

"no I didn't kidnap you and I don't plan to rape you…unless your into that" I grin as I watch his face glow a slight pink.

"you passed out at the restaurant, I didn't know where you lived and the friends that set us weren't answering their cell phones" I said with a soft smile. I don't want him knowing I punched some waiters and I ran from the cops with him on my shoulder…yea we'll just keep it at that.

"oh…" then he looked down to his bare chest "wait! If your not a rapist then why don't I have a shirt on?" my poor Aster said with a worried face.

"it got some pasta on it. I would've eaten it the fun way but by the time we got here it got sticky and cold so I just took it off" I said with a slight grin making him turn pink even more…so fucking cute.

"oh I'm sorry for ruining our date…" he said with an embarrassed frown which made me slide onto the couch and place the palm of my hand gently on his cheek.

So soft.

"don't worry about it, it was great first date, the most entertaining date I've ever had." I said with a reassuring smile. But it didn't ease his mind as I saw him till nervous playing with the blanket that I draped over him.

" why are you so nervous?" I asked gently as I moved closer to him.

"w..well its been awhile since I've been on a date…and I…well I don't know what to do" he said softly as he looks at the blanket in his hands.

"well here's a hint, you shouldn't have to worry. When you do, the date usually goes all wrong, but when your yourself then don't be surprised if you get invited for another date" I said as I scoot closer to hug him.

Once my arms wrapped around his soft and slim body I felt his muscles slowly relax. His scent was sweet, probably from his shampoo.

So beautiful….

An urge ran through my blood veins to lean down and kiss him, thinking it's a good idea I look down and see…

Him sleeping….

He either passed out again or fell asleep. That's when I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 1 a.m. in the morning…crap…OH FUCK!

I have a fucking chemistry test in the morning…ah…fuck….screw it…I'll bull shit it as always.

So the next best thing to do was to pick him up and lie him down in my bed. Oh how I would love to sleep with him, but no…that might scare him…thankfully my couch is pretty comfy. I tuck Aster into bed then get a spare blanket from the closet and head for the blanket.

Before my head could hit the armrest my phone goes off, and seeing what time it is that's when I knew something was going on.

"hello" I answered

"one down…three to go" said a tired voice followed by a click from hanging up.

Fuck, now tomorrow is going to be tough well knowing that I have someone nearby helps me feel at ease.

That's when I closed my eyes and drifted to dream land where Aster without clothes awaits me.

Yay.


End file.
